stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Parlement
---- Categorie:Stemlokaal ro:RoWikicity:Sondaje __TOC__ = Uitleg = = Stemmingen = Halfjaarlijkse verkiezingen Wetsvoorstel Ik had het idee om halfjaarlijkse regeringsverkiezingen te organiseren; om de inactiviteit van de regeringsleden en/of het slecht uitvoeren van een regeringsfunctie tegen te gaan. Greenday2 6 mei 2009 15:09 (UTC) Stemmen Voor #Greenday2 6 mei 2009 15:09 (UTC) # --Salutare, Bucureştean 6 mei 2009 15:18 (UTC) (alhoewel deze verkiezingen naar mijn mening beter opnieuw georganiseerd zouden moeten worden, aangezien meer dan de helft van de ministers zichzelf inactief hebben verklaard) # 6 mei 2009 17:29 (UTC) Er komt een gedeeltelijke herstemming aan :p # 6 mei 2009 17:42 (UTC) (+ zelfde eisen als Bucu: betere organisatie) # --OoWeThBe 6 mei 2009 18:47 (UTC) (nieuwe kandidaten mogen van mij wel eerst zichzelf een maand of 3 bewezen hebben, voordat ze beginnen, sumurai8 bv) Neutraal # ... Tegen # ... Oost Libertas in Esdoornheuvels laten opgaan Wetsvoorstel Nu Nyttfron onafhankelijk is, is Skeenth de enige overgebleven Oost-Libertaanse gemeente, misschien kunnen we Skeenth beter in Esdoornheuvels laten opgaan, en Oost-Libertas te laten verdwijnen van de kaart? Voordeel is dat er weer een goeverneur minder is, en alles weer wat eenvoudiger wordt... Greenday2 9 mei 2009 14:58 (UTC) Stemmen Voor # - Greenday2 6 mei 2009 18:02 (UTC) # --Salutare, Bucureştean 9 mei 2009 15:05 (UTC) #... Neutraal #... Tegen # niemand denkt hier na hè. Het Verdrag van Skeênð op aeres wiki... (dat inmiddels alweer is verwijderd... gr..) Vreêland kreeg in dat verdrag zijn eigen provincie in Libertas en Vreêland zou verdwijnen. Ik heb al destijds kritiek van Mark gekregen dat ik Nýttfrón erbijvoegde en ik wil niet dat ik dat nog eens over me heen krijg. Daarbij, als je dat zou doen zou Esdoornheuvels het Aeres zeker als officiële taal moeten erkennen. Waarom denk je anders dat in Oost-Libertas Aeres wel een officiële provincietaal is en IJslands niet? En wat als Nýttfrón zich weer bij Libertas gaat voegen? (niet dat dat de bedoeling is, maar je weet nooit :P) --OoWeThBe 10 mei 2009 14:10 (UTC) # Hoewel dat een aanwinst zou zijn voor mijn provincie, is de cultuur erg verschillend en vind ik persoonlijk dat er wel nood is aan zoiets als Oost-Libertas. 9 mei 2009 17:25 (UTC) # . OWTB heeft me net via msn ingelicht en ik ben hier niet zo blij mee als ik eerlijk mag zijn. 1. Er was een verdrag opgemaakt (volgens mij was dat het Verdrag van Frýskuur, toch?) en dit zou inbreuk op internationale verdragn zijn. 2. Zoals Dimitri al zegd hebben we hier te maken met een zeer groot cultuurverschil. Esdoornehuvels zal niet blij met Skeênð zijn en Skeênð niet met Esdoornheuvels. 3. We willen het gevoel hebben dat we toch nog iets losser staan van de rest van Libertas, zie daarvoor het desbetreffende verdrag, en zo gaat bij mij het gehele gevoel weg. 4. Veel easier wordt het mijns inziens ook niet echt. 5. Er zijn geen esdoorns op het Skeêr Ylan ;-) dus dan zouden jullie de naam ook nog moeten veranderen. 6. Er wonen meer mensen in Skeênð dan in Esdoornheuvels (in verhouding), dus ik zie geen reden dat dit nodig is. RoughJustice10 10 mei 2009 14:35 (UTC) #:Zeg 't 'm :P Is er trouwens een reden waarom dat verschrikkelijke anglicisme in puntje vier staat? --OoWeThBe 10 mei 2009 14:38 (UTC) #::Dat is modern ;-) RoughJustice10 10 mei 2009 14:43 (UTC) #:::Tss... --OoWeThBe 10 mei 2009 14:47 (UTC) #... Alternatief Een aparte provincie vind ik wel gek voor zo'n kleine gemeente. Maar wat zouden jullie vinden van een autonome gemeente binnen Esdoornheuvels? --Bucureştean 19 mei 2009 10:29 (UTC) :Staat dit op de verkeerde plaats? --OoWeThBe 19 mei 2009 15:13 (UTC) ::??? --Bucureştean 19 mei 2009 15:15 (UTC) :::Ja dus :P Ik zal het kijken of ik Loek op msn te zien vind. --OoWeThBe 19 mei 2009 15:17 (UTC) Voorstel hoogtelijnen 200px|thumb|Voila Voorstel Ik heb net de hoogtekaart van Libertas afgewerkt, staat al wiu sinds juni, het is nogal onafgewerkt (wat wil je ook met Paint :S), maar dat kan nog bijgewerkt worden natuurlijk. Greenday2 10 mei 2009 13:57 (UTC) Stemmen Voor # Greenday2 10 mei 2009 13:57 (UTC) #... Neutraal # Greenday, misschien zou je OWTB Skeenth en Nyttfrón kunnen laten bewerken? Hij lijkt me er meer verstand van te hebben. Ben (talk) 11 mei 2009 16:49 (UTC) #... Tegen # bevat fouten, vooral bij Skeênð en het onderste eiland bestaat niet, dat is het embryo van Nýttfrón :P --OoWeThBe 10 mei 2009 14:00 (UTC) ##De kaart is wel vernieuwd, dat probleem is dus al weg ;) Greenday2 11 mei 2009 17:19 (UTC) # Het idee is goed, maar de hoogtelijnen zijn te abstract, de kwaliteit is belabberd (jouw fout niet ) en er staan zoals Arjan zegt foutjes in. 10 mei 2009 14:21 (UTC) #... Erkenning Newport Met deze stemming wil ik voor eens en altijd duidelijkheid omtrent de erkenning van Libertas aan Newport en Nyttfron bereiken. Greenday2 22 mei 2009 16:09 (UTC) Voor * 22 mei 2009 16:21 (UTC) * Greenday2 22 mei 2009 16:24 (UTC) - Hier zie ik wél een groei: Het artikel zelf, er wordt gestemd over alles, het inwonersaantal groeit,... * 22 mei 2009 17:23 (UTC) * --OoWeThBe 22 mei 2009 17:57 (UTC) * --Bucureştean 22 mei 2009 18:06 (UTC) - 100% van de stemmen is VOOR. 62,5% van de parlementsleden stemde. Erkenning Nýttfrón Voor * 22 mei 2009 16:21 (UTC) * 22 mei 2009 17:23 (UTC) * --OoWeThBe 22 mei 2009 17:57 (UTC) *... Neutraal * ... Tegen * ... Overleg Beide gevallen helemaal apart behandelen aub. --Bucureştean 22 mei 2009 16:15 (UTC) Allezins, Nyttfron heeft meer dorpen dan Libertas, niet echt logisch hé... Greenday2 22 mei 2009 16:30 (UTC) : Gehuchten* --OoWeThBe 22 mei 2009 17:57 (UTC) ::Op het punt van dorpen/gehuchten is Nýttfrón realistischer. Nýttfrón kent plaatsjes met slechts 3 gebouwen, terwijl het minimum in Libertas al gauw oploopt naar 12 ~ 20... --OuWTB 23 mei 2009 08:52 (UTC) :::Komaan jongens, stemmen! Dit stemlokaal moet eens wat beter beginnen werken! Ik verwacht nog de stemmen van Alex, Loek, Ben, Lars en onze president Timo. 23 mei 2009 11:22 (UTC) Vrijheid van meningsuiting en levensbeschouwing Wetsvoorstel Stemmen Voor * 22 mei 2009 17:36 (UTC) * staat eigenlijk ook in de Nederlandse en Belgische wet en moet dus eigenlijk 22 mei 2009 17:47 (UTC) * --OoWeThBe 22 mei 2009 17:59 (UTC) * --Bucureştean 22 mei 2009 18:22 (UTC) (alhoewel ik de "verbetering" bij artikel 6 niet echt zie?) *: Het is wat bondiger geformuleerd, that's all :) 22 mei 2009 18:24 (UTC) * ... Neutraal * ... Tegen * ... Overleg Dit voorstel stelt weinig nieuws voor, het is gewoon een nodige verbetering van de huidige wetgeving. 22 mei 2009 17:36 (UTC) :Effe vergelijk met het oude wetartikel, kijken wat er zoal veranderd is... --Bucureştean 22 mei 2009 18:11 (UTC) ::Voor 't gemak: de vergelijking staat op mijn subpagina :) 22 mei 2009 18:12 (UTC)